Betrayed
by idkADDjk
Summary: After moving into Seireitei, and becoming Captain of the 5th squad, things got worse for Ichigo, with a masked man from his past coming to haunt him. Some hints of IchigoXOrihime.


**I do not own Bleach or none of its characters.  
**  
**Please rate and coment**.

"talking"  
_  
Ichigo's thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo please……..help me" Byakuya was lying on the floor and barely lifting his head up to look Ichigo in the eyes.

_It cant be, Byakuya can't be dead, this is not happening, what the hell is happening._

"Ich…….igo…..please help" his voice was fainter. Ichigo took a step back he heard a ringing near his ear he turned around and saw nothing.

He then heard a rustling noise and turned to see Byakuya gone. All was left was the puddle of blood where he was laying and a trace of blood leading to a nearby room.

Ichigo was in Byakuya's house but didn't know how he got there. He followed the trace of blood and stood in front of the door.

It opened and all Ichigo saw was a dark room. His hands where trembling and he was loosing his grip on his zanpakuto.

_Why am I hesitating…what is this feeling I have…I cant…I have to…I must_

Ichigo was breathing heavily and walked inside the door suddenly closed he turned around quickly opened the door and ran out.

He looked inside the room and heard footsteps coming towards him, then they stopped. Out of nowhere Byakuya came from behind.

Ichigo startled punched him straight in the face. He then quickly realized it was Byakuya and kneeled beside him. Byakuya made a gesture to come closer. Ichigo could feel Byakuya breathing was slowing down to nothing.

"Ichigo…..be careful…..get away from here…"

_What the hell is he talking about… _"WAIT, BYAKUYA YOU CANT DIE" "please don't die.." Ichigo stared at Byakuya's bloody face just to see he was looking up with a frightened face.

"I see that he managed to escape" said a cold voice. It was a man in a black coat with a hood that covered his face.

"What a pity, I thought he would put up a better fight., oh well" the man looked at Ichigo as he stood up.

_It cant be……no……This cant be true…it cant be him_ Ichigo tried to say something but just got stuck in his throat he stepped back as if he was going to make a run for it.

"Oh, Ichigo long time no see." He took another step towards Ichigo. "Why wont you give me a welcoming like before, remember the old times"

"You stay away from me" said Ichigo stuttering.

"I know what your thinking 'why is he here, it cant be, it's not possible', well believe it Ichigo I came back and I will have my revenge, I have gotten stronger and I will kill you"

"No…you cant be here…GET AWAY FROM ME" Ichigo stumbled over Byakuya's body and began to run but all the walls fell on him. He hears him the man voice coming nearer.

"What happened Ichigo, your stuck want me to help you with that." He began to laugh and all Ichigo heard was his evil sinister laugh over and over.

He began to fall into a dark space. Then he saw a soul, it was a girl she reached her hand to grab his. His face was puzzled he only saw tears coming from her face. One landed on his cheek.

Ichigo jumped out of bed and felt a drop on his cheek. He looked up to see if the girl was there but saw nothing but his empty ceiling.

_It was just a dream _he thought _But what was he doing there…can these mean anything…why was I so powerless…why is it that every time I see him I get weaker_

His thought where interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. He quickly went to the door and opened it. He was surprise to see Hanataro standing.

With a quick move Hanataro went on his knees. "Captain Kurosaki, Captain Commander wishes to see you at the 4th Squads Headquarters immediately."

"Hanataro." said Ichigo with a calm voice. "Yes, Captain". "How many time do I have to tell me just call me Ichigo." "Yes, Capta…I mean Ichigo."

"That's better, I'll be right there, you are dismissed" "Yes, sir" Hanataro then closed the door and left.

Ichigo looked at his haori and begin to remember the day he got it. It was the day after he fought the Bounto. The Captain Commander himself recommended the position.

He remembered when he got accepted as Captain of the 5th squad. Though he felt somewhat uncomfortable taking Aizen's place, and he knew it would not be easy replacing Momo's past captain.

Snapping out of his memories, he put on his haori and went to take Zangetsu. He hesitated and remembered the dream, how he trembled holding the sword. He took the sword looking down, and jumped out through the window. His mind was empty the whole way there. He didn't fell like thinking.

When he got to the Headquarters he saw all the captains and vice captains surrounding a patient but couldn't see their face.

"Ichigo please I ask you when you see the patient to stay calm they are in a critical condition," Captain Unohana put her hand on his shoulder and lead him to where the patient was. The Captains made a path so he can see.

_No this is…no…why did this happen…_

Ichigo was stunned and looked upon Orihime's face she had a bruise on her left cheek and her arm was wrapped in a cast her head wrapped in bandages.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. WHO DID THIS? EXPLAIN THIS." Ichigo was going on a rampage knocking everything. Renji and Chad held him down. Until he was calm they let him go and he stood up.

"Ichigo please, Orihime is resting, she will be fine." Unohana gently tugged him and made a gesture so he can sit next to the bed.

He looked at Orihime, while tears fell down his eyes.

"When I was taking a stroll I found her lying down on the floor, it seems someone attacked by surprised because she didn't even have her zanpakuto with her."

Ichigo looked up to see the 8th squad Captain, Kyouraku looking with a sad face. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay…it wasn't your fault" Ichigo left the room and ran out the building. He ran and ran with no destination.

"Why are you running"Ichigo stopped and looked around him_. I know that voice…there it cam from the shadows._

Ichigo pointed his zanpaktou to the shadow cast by the trees. "Why that's not very welcoming"

"Oh, it's you" Ichigo put his sword down and looked at the stars. "I'm guessing you want to talk'

Yoruichi jumped from the tree and sat next to him. "Tell me what's bothering you."


End file.
